To the extent known, mattresses heretofore have been constructed of top and bottom covers of a fabric material and interposed between cotton or other resilient batting or other resilient material with portions of the top and bottom covers of the mattress quilted or interconnected to define a mattress of substantially uniform resilience throughout its length and width. One of the disadvantages of conventional mattresses is that it is of substantial and uniform resiliency throughout its length and width such that the user receives a uniform support for his entire body which under some situations has resulted in serious backache or other discomforts after a number of hours of use. Previously known mattresses do not give attention to or provide individual and more firm support for certain specific areas of the user's body, as for example the head, back, torso, knees and feet, but on the other hand appear to provide a substantially resilient support for the body, regardless of the position of the user with the various above-identified elements of the body making yieldable indentations into the mattress depending upon its degree of firmness.